


Nerves

by dovsoul



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Romance, Slow Burn, a lot of shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovsoul/pseuds/dovsoul
Summary: i can only warn you that a lot of shit will happen and that i'll try to make this story quite interesting ( story starts from 4b)





	1. from stomach to the throat

" Maleficent is back" 

Maleficent is back. She is back. And it makes her feel absolutely nothing. Her ex-lover and oldest friend is back from the ashes and here she stands, not feeling a damn thing about it. She used to spend nights and nights thinking about the dragon and how she wronged her, when did those thoughts stop? When she met Robin? And then she felt something, but not because of the dragon-lady, even a single thought of Robin felt like a knife trough her chest. 

" Regina, hey, are you even listening to me?" Maleficent is back. Snow repeated herself. 

"I've heard you, Snow. Some of us actually take some time to think. " she snapped at her, but since Snow was used to her behavior she just sighed and sat on the chair. If Regina wasn't so busy with analyzing her own thoughts, maybe she would have noticed how nervous Snow seemed. 

" What now? " David asked, his voice a bit higher than usual. Regina looked at him, and he was staring at her as if his whole life depended on her answer.

"Well... I should have known that fish and puppy weren't here to make friends." Regina said and sat to the chair as well.

"I have told you." Snow said, and took a sip of her coffee without looking at Regina. Regina was preparing to give her stepdaughter a proper answer, but this was one of rare times when Snow was right. From the start Regina had sansed that Ursula and Cruella weren't there for any good reason, and yet she decided to trust them, like a fool? Maybe it was easier for her, to have some distraction, and not to think about Robin all the time.

" Now we have to find out what they are up to, and why exactly do they need Maleficent?" Regina said  
Snow and David looked at one another, but Regina was to annoyed with this whole situation to notice their worried looks. In her head, only reasonable explanation was that Maleficent came for her. After all, she stole her curse, and trapped her under the library for 30 years, and God knows that the dragon wasn't very forgiving. Which led to another question. Why is she still alive? Is Maleficent preparing some kind of torture for her? What if she plans to go after Henry? 

" How you two know that Maleficent is back at the first place?" Regina asked and rose her eyebrow.

Snow opened her mouth to say something, but words just wouldn't come out. But David was fast to answer:

"Dwarves told us that they saw her at Granny's with other two witches." 

Regina looked through the window, it was raining outside. Well, since Maleficent is back, she must be really irritated with the weather right now, she still remembered how much dragon hated rain and cold. It was so silly that's she is thinking about it right now. But somehow she still can't quite believe what's happening, or rather she doesn't care. Since Robin left everything seems like some kind of a dream to Regina. She can't really feel things, and her mind is always elsewhere, even when she is not thinking about him, she just can't concrete on anything. So for her it's totally fine to think about Maleficent being disappointed with the weather. 

" Regina, you and... Maleficent were close once? Can you tell us something about her weaknesses or..." before she was able to finish, Regina interrupted her:

"To tell you about her weaknesses? She is a dragon, and one of the most powerful sorceresses, I don't even know if she has any. Our only hope is that her magic still hasn't adapted to new surrendering." Regina said nothing about "being close" part because it surely is a nice way to put it, but then when she thinks about it, does anyone actually know about her affair with Maleficent? She had told Robin about it, of course, and of course he didn't judge her, like he never did, but to no one else. She was grateful for that. Not that she was ashamed of her sexuality, but she really found that information would be rather complicating in this situation. And it is supposed to be. And yet when she thinks of Maleficent, she feels like she's trying to remember a dream. What a mess.

They spend some more time in the kitchen, when Henry and Emma arrived to the apartment, they told them about Maleficent. Emma seemed quite worried about this, still remembering her first time facing the dragon under the library, and killing her, which, she is sure, didn't leave a good impression about her. Henry is really trying to fit in, and be worried, but he is way to excited about the fact they are talking about actual real dragon, that he can't resist but ask hundred of question. Most of them are answered by Regina, who still doens't feel a thing about the blonde, even now, when she is openly talking about her.

" So, is it true that dragons don't sleep?" Henry continues with questions.

"No, Henry, of course they sleep. In fact, they really do like sleeping, but they don't need as much sleep as we do. But they do need a thing that Maleficent used to call" dragon rest "when she would sleep for a whole day." Regina said, and for a second she felt nervous, but everyone was so occupied with their own thought, to ask Regina how exactly does she know how Maleficent sleeps.

"And how much do they eat?" Henry asks, now already unable to hide his grin, since he was a kid he used to be obsessed with dragons, and some things never change.

"They do eat a lot. In both forms." Regina smiles. And Henry writes it down in his little notebook, which Regina finds absolutely adorable.

 

" It's such a shame that she is a villain. I would be so happy if I could talk to her myself." Hanry whined. And it was tipical for him, to see benefits in everything.

"Don't even think about it." Snow and Regina said at the same time. " Only her voice gives me chills." Snow said.  
And then, at that very moment Regina felt something that was going from her stomach to her throat. A strange feeling as she realized something, she couldn't remember the sound of Maleficent's voice. She wasn't sure why it made her feel what she was feeling, but it certainly woke up something long forgotten inside of her. It wasn't sadness, but it was something. Nostalgia, maybe? She wasn't sure.

" I have a plan." Regina said after some time. Everyone in the room looked at her. " I'm going to a secret mission. I'm going to pretend that I'm one of them, and I will find out why these witches are here." she announced. 


	2. Karma has no deadline

Everyone went silent for a moment, until Emma decided to break it:

'Are you out of your mind? We don’t know what they are capable of! 

’ I know exactly what they are capable of, Miss Swan, and I think that you are forgetting what I am capable of. ’ Regina said, and her tone was rather serious.

’ With all respect, Regina, each of us is aware of your strength, but last time I checked you're not able to turn into a fucking dragon! And not just that, Maleficent is obviously here for revenge... ’ Emma said, and on her face was reflection of pure horror.

Before Regina was able to answer, Henry said:  
  
’Mom, I have to agree with Ma at this one. It’s way too dangerous, especially lately you are a bit of... ’ but he hadn’t finished his sentence, because he noticed sudden change of expression on his mother face.

’ I am a bit of what? ’ she snapped. Henry stayed silent, he really had no intention of upsetting his mother.

’You are a bit of disconnected. And, don’t get us wrong, we understand it, really, Robin left and... ’ but Regina was quick to intupt her:

’ He left because of you! Because you had to play hero and bring Marian back! So... ’ she stopped to breath, her face was all red and everyone in room stared at her  
’ So... don't you dare talking about how I feel, Emma! ’ 

Emma started to walk towards her in order to comfort her, but before she was able to reach her, Regina disappeared in purple smoke.

’Damn it! ’Emma said and hit the wall with her fist. Henry jumped a little in his seat. Snow and David exchanged one more worried look. 

’Emma...’ Snow started, but it seemed like no one was in mood for listening people around them:

’No, mom, I don’t want you to comfort me, Regina is right. And I... I feel guilty about it every time I look at her.’ Emma sighed.

’Mom... you did the right thing, I thik almost everyone would do the same. ’  
Henry took his mother’s hand in his own.

’ No, Henry, I should have known better than playing with fate. And mom... ’ she turned to Snow White ’for how long our family will stand Regina happiness? Because of you she lost Daniel and her mother, and because of me and Hook she lost Robin. ’ 

’Listen, Emma, you're right, but Regina took a lot of ours happiness away as well. And, there is no point in blaming anyone right now. I think it’s for the best if everyone would calm down for a bit and then in the evening we can meet again and discuss our next move.’ David said, petting his daughter head.

’Yes... I guess you're right, dad’. 

’I’ll go to the park and work on the book.’ Henry said.

’Have you eaten anything today, Henry? ’Snow asked

’I will buy something on my way to park, bye.’ he closed the door behind him before his grandmother was able to ask him more questions.

Soon Emma left too, saying that’s she is going to take a walk with Killian. When Snow and David were alone, they sighed at the same time.

’This is bad, Charming. I’m so scared.’ Snow said and hugged her husband tightly. David wanted to comfort her, but truth to be told, he was scared to, he always feared this day, because he knew that karma has no dead-line.

In meanwhile, Henry was sitting in the park, eating his pizza, when she noticed three figures passing near him. Cruella was the one she spotted first. And it was hard not to notice her. Next to her were two dogs, and Henry had to fight every urge in himself not to stand up and pet them, since they were more than adorable. Ursula was right behind her. 

And next to Ursula was...well... woman that made Henry blush immediately. She was wearing long pencil skirt, hills and nothing but crop-top. Her blonde her was in messy bun, and she was wearing strong make-up. She was walking with so much confidence and Henry had no doubt who that might be, only a dragon coud be that magnificent ( and warm enough to wear crop-top when weather is like this). Ursula and Curella stared at him while they were passing by, but Maleficent hadn't given him a single look.

When Henry arrived home, Regina was sitting on the couch, eating ice cream and watching TV. She seemed like angry teenager. Henry smiled at her:

’Hi, mom. May I sit next to you?’ 

’Of course, sweety.’ 

’So, you are not angry with me? ’ he asked nervously.

’What? No, of course not. I wasn’t angry with you at the fist place. Sorry, I snapped today, but a lot of things happened in a short time.’ she gave him some kind of a half-smile.

’No reason to apologize.’ he paused and then continued : ’ I think I saw Maleficent today, with Cruella at Ursula. ’

Her first instinct was to make sure that he was unharmed, but that obviously he was. He added:

’I mean, I think it was her. Tall blonde woman... and very pretty.’ Henry blushed, and his mother chuckled. She felt weird. Even though her son just told her that he saw the dragon, she still felt like she isn’t there really. 

’ Hey, Henry... ’ she whispered, even tho there was no one beside them. ’You know that painting of me in the hall?’ 

He nodded. ’ You know who drew it?’ she asked

’ Who, mom? ’he never gave it much thought, but it was wonderful painting.

’Her. ’ 

’You mean, Maleficent?’ he asked in shook.

This time she nodded. 

’Is it some dragon thing ? Being able to draw well?’ 

Regina laughed ’I think it’s more of Maleficent thing’. 

Henry realized it sounded very personal, and it provocateur his next question:

’Is this hard for you, mom? I mean, you used to be friends with her and know you have to possibly fight her. ’

Regina sighed at how caring her son was and put her hand on his cheek:

’ You know, Henry, I think we stopped being friends when I trapped her under the library.’  
Henry laughed at that, but then he got serious:

’Did you miss her?’ he wasn’t looking at his mother. He knew that she had rather few friends during her life, and she most have felt awful after losing one of them, even if it was her fault.  
Without further thinking, Regina answered:

' Yes. I missed her, she was my oldest friend after all.’ well, that's not a whole story, but there is no reason for Henry to know that. 

Then, Henry asked something that she wasn’t expecting:

’Do you still miss her? ’ he looked at her.

Regina stayed silent for a while. Her first reaction was to be impressed with how clever her son was, and how he understood the way people think. But she couldn’t concentrate on his question, or rather she didn’t want to. She really wasn’t in mood to think about her feelings, and she was grateful that dragon’s return hadn’t really upset her.  
’I don’t think so.’  
Henry hasn’t asked anything anymore.

David was taking a nap, when he was woke up by a screaming voice. He jumped out of sofa, and found his wife sitting on the floor with her head buried in her hands.  
’ He’s not here. David... Neal is not here. ’


	3. Code Blue

Regina was sitting in living room with Henry. Dinner was already prepared and they were about to eat. After their argument this afternoon, peaceful dinner was exactly what she needed. But, of course, that wasn't an option in this town.

As soon as they sat down her phone rang. She was ready to ignore it, but Henry told her it could be something important. Regina sighed and picked up.

" David... David, calm down... I can't understand you." he was talking so fast and Snow was crying in the background. Shit. She couldn't think of anything that would make them react like this, until David finally said it.

She dropped her phone and looked at Henry.

" Fuck. "

" Mom... " that was all Henry was able to say. He was to afraid to ask what happened. His mom rarely seemed this scared.

" It's... Maleficent... " for a moment, she felt weird. 

Saying her name was something she hasn't done in a while. And saying her name in this context was so strange, she had never said Maleficent's name with so much fear in her voice.

She looked at Henry again who expecting the worst. He has heard of Maleficent and all the things she had done in the Enchanted Forest.

" She... stole Neal? " she said it the form of a question. 

She could think of many things Maleficent would do, but this wasn't one of them. What Snow and Charming had to do with this? If she wanted a hostage, she would have probably taken Henry.

" What? Why? Is she going to eat him? We have to save him! " 

" Henry... calm down... I... honestly don't know what she is planning with him, but she's most definitely not going to eat him, or hurt him for that matter. Maleficent I knew would never hurt a child. "

For some reason, she felt offended that Henry could think something like that of the woman she once loved. And it was rather silly. She betrayed and captured the woman she loved under the library for 30 years. 

" I don't know, mom... I don't know her... and I've heard what she's capable of. " 

Regina nodded. 

" Listen... I was sure Maleficent would go after me, and now I'm as confused as you are. We have to go to talk with Snow and David and see what this is all about. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

When they got there, it took them sometime to calm Snow down. She said how they harmed Maleficent, but she didn't say how. 

" Snow, what exactly have you done to Maleficent? " Regina finally asked.

Snow took a deep breath:

" Because of us, Maleficent lost her children. "

Pause. Everyone went silent for a while. 

Regina couldn't find any suitable words or any words at all. Maleficent had children? Last time they saw each other she had none. Was she pregnant back then, when she attacked her?

Regina was still in shook, when Henry spoke:

 

" I don't get it... what have you done? "

Snow was crying so hard that it was impossible to understand her, so David who had calmed himself a bit told them about Emma's darkness and the old man who gave them the idea to transfer their baby's darkness into another innocent being.

" So, out of all children in this world, you chose Maleficent's? " Regina finally asked, and deep down she felt anger in her stomach.

" Well, at the time, it seemed as a good idea! We thought it's going to be a monster just like her. "

" She's not a monster! " Regina snapped. Everyone looked at her, waiting for an explanation, but even Regina wasn't sure what just happened inside of her, so she just said:

" What happened next? "

" We stole the egg and promised Maleficent to give it back once we're done with it. "

" Wait, how did you stole the egg from a dragon? " Henry asked, still very confused about whole situation.

" That's another story kid. But with help of one witch. She gave us magical silver bow that helped us put Maleficent to sleep. "

Regina frowned at that, but know wasn't the right time to ask more about it.

" After that, the old man did what he was supposed to, but... the portal for another world opened. We tried to stop it, we really did... but the man told us that something with so much darkness is to dangerous to live in this world. But before it fell into the portal, it started to crack and inside were two babies... human babies. "

Regina closed her eyes. Not only that Maleficent was locked in her dragon form for 30 years, but she lost her children as well, and she was awere of it all along. 

" What are we going to do? How will we get Neal back? "

" I don't know, David. She has every fucking right to be pissed. At me, at you, at Emma... I don't even know why hasn't she turned into a dragon yet and burned down the whole town. " she said honestly.   
There was a moment of silence again. 

" Fine... David and Snow, listen carefully, you'll stay here and you won't do anything stupid. Henry, you'll go out with Terry, and you won't tell anyone about this. And, I... I'll go to talk to Maleficent. " 

" Mom, I can't go outside and play football with Terry if I know you might be in danger! " Henry said.

" I won't be. " even tho she sounded confident, she wasn't so sure of it. 

She didn't want Henry to worry like this. He was always a loner, and since they brought back those kids from Neverland he finally started making some friends. She wanted him a normal life, without being worried that you're mom is going to get killed by a dragon. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

After some arguing everyone agreed on letting Regina go to find Maleficent. She wasn't sure where to look. Of course, Granny was her first idea. When she asked Ruby about her dragon ex-whatever, she told her right away in which room she was. She was a bit of surprised that Mal actually was here. She hated small places, but again she had to stay somewhere. 

Regina was walking towards her room, and she was feeling only slightly nervous, which was very odd. In the past, walking towards Maleficent would always make her heart pound and her legs weak. Maybe that's because she still felt as if this wasn't true. Any of this. She's going to open that door and no one will be there. 

When she finally found herself in front of the door, she opened them without even knocking. She was sure that if Maleficent is really there she is going to sense her. 

Regina gasped. She had an urge to cover her eyes, but she was unable to move. 

Cruella was sitting on the large bad with Mal in her lap. Her fingers were inside of the dragon. Mal was lazily moving her hips following the rhythm of Cruella's movements. Her eyes and mouth were half closed, and she was moaning silently, but with every thrust. Her blonde curls were in mess and her pencil skirts was around her hips, her blouse and hills were still on. 

Regina could feel her heart pounding like crazy, and she was sure Maleficent must have heard it, because she turned her head in Regina's direction. And in that moment Regina was sure her heart stopped for good. Mal's lock were all over her face, and pink blush was covering her cheeks, she tried to open her eyes, put Cruella hadn't stopped moving inside of her. She opened her mouth and said trough the moan:

" Hello, little one. "


End file.
